Lilly Jane
| background = #A9D0F5 | font = Kristen ITC | color1 = White | fontcolor1 = #F7819F | color2 = White | fontcolor2 = #F7819F | bodyfontcolor = #F7819F | image = LillyJane.jpg | width = 250 | age = 19 | gender = Female | education = Miduna Beach High School | birthday = 3rd of February 1996 | address = 12 Happy Valley, Miduna Beach | occupation = Works At Rubi Shoes | relationships = Single | housemates = Mum and Dad | personality = Lilly is a very positive, cheerful and even, simple girl. She loves to talk and be around people. Whenever she sees someone she has never seen before at school she will go up and introduce herself to them and be very friendly. Lilly is often very forgetful. She forgets where things are and she forgets when things are. This can be really annoying for people because they think that she’s an idiot, but she would never forget anything like names or faces. Lilly likes to think that she is a very kind person, one time she went around giving people random compliments! Her intentions were good, even though some people got a bit peeved off at her because they thought she was joking. Lilly is very musical. She likes to sing, listen to music and play instruments. She can play 3 instruments: keyboard/piano, trumpet and saxophone. She also likes to draw, because she loves looking at all the different colours. | appearance =*Hair Colour: Black/Brown (Natural) *Eye Colour: Brown *Height: 5'8" (172 cm) Lilly tends to dress in bright colours, especially yellow and pink, and she would never wear anything too showy as she is very modest in the way she dresses. Lilly's hair is naturally very dark brown but she dies it all sorts of crazy colours, in the past she has died it red, green and blue! | family = *Reginna Jane: Reginna is Lilly’s Mum. Reginna is a very talkative, kind and caring woman. Her maiden name is Bullen. *Fredrick Jane: Fredrick is Lilly’s Dad. Fredrick is a very loud, friendly guy who loves to be around people. *Alexandra Claude: Alexandra is Lilly’s aunty (her Mum’s sister). Alexandra is a very quiet and selfless lady. Lilly and her are very close and have been ever since their travels. *Soren Claude: Soren is Lilly’s uncle, Alexandra’s husband. Lilly doesn’t know him that well but he is a nice person. *Miles Claude: Miles is Lilly’s cousin who is 2 years younger than her. They get along really badly because he is an ill-mannered, selfish child. | friends =Addison Ryan, Dallas Madden, Christina Ventura, Leo Ferreira, Jasmine Parie, Clive Smith, Mingan Oka, Alexa Mader, Jamie Hepburn, Dia Sanchez, Beatrice Mason, Josie Chong, Phoebe Mink and Lindsey Donahue | history =Lilly was born on the 3rd of February, 1996 in Sydney, Australia to Reginna Jane and Fredrick Jane. Lilly does not have any brothers or sisters but she always wished she had an older sister, who could be her friend and give her advice throughout her life. Although she is an only child Lilly does not act like a spoilt brat whatsoever, her parents don’t spoil her at all and she doesn’t always get what she wants. Lilly did kindergarten in the years 2000 and 2001. At kindergarten she got told off a lot because she was a chatterbox, she talked to anyone and everyone whenever she could. She would never get told off for anything else, though, and she was always very good at her work and did it diligently. In the year 2002 Lilly did not start primary school, instead, her, her parents, her aunty (mum’s sister) and uncle and her cousin travelled around Sydney. Though Lilly was very young at the time she still has very fond memories of it and she loved staying in all different places in Sydney. Though Sydney is not that big, her family managed to plan a trip where they travelled for a year, and they went everywhere in Sydney. Apart from that trip, Lilly had never travelled and she had never been outside of Sydney. In that trip she spent a lot of time with her cousin, her cousin and her fought a lot during their travels and they still don’t get along today. In 2003, Lilly started primary school in Sydney, and the school she went to was a sort of alternative, hippy school. She was a year older than everyone else in her year but she didn’t really mind because she got along with everyone. In about grade 4 she became a part of a group of girls who were sort of the dorky girls, and even though there were a lot of them they were definitely not the ‘popular girls’, and the ‘popular girls’ sometimes picked on her group. In 2009, Lilly started high school at a normal school. She liked this school much better because they more taught real things rather than fantasy things. 3 of the girls from her group at her old school went to that school with her, but unfortunately she lost touch with the other 2. Even in 2009, Lilly was starting to become really sick of Sydney and she wanted a change, but she never said anything. In 2014, Lilly finally told her parents that she wanted to move. At first they said no, but after a year of begging and showing them the place she wanted to move to, they said yes, as long as they went with her. On the 21st of November, 2014, Lilly moved to Miduna Beach. And started at Miduna Beach High School. Lilly would like to be a professional singer when she grows up, even though her parents have told her a hundred times that it is not a valid career choice, she still would like to do it! She will probably go to Desmond College of the Arts when she finishes year 12, and her parents are ok with that, as long as she keeps up with maths and English and stuff. | trivia =*Lilly loves to read mystery novels, but she often gets confused with the plot. *Lilly refuses to drink without a straw when she is in restaurants or cafes. | note = I love role playing Lilly because she is sort of crazy and if people are rude to her she sort of doesn't realise. | fc = Jade Thirlwall | user = BunnyC|name = Lilly Ayanna Jane|home = This is Lilly’s house, 12 Happy Valley, Miduna Beach. It is not a very big house, and her parents would’ve probably chosen something bigger, but they couldn’t actually come to see it before they bought it, so they didn’t really know its size. When you walk in, on the right is Lilly’ bedroom and on the left is her parents’ bedroom. If you keep going up the corridor, you’ll find the bathroom on one side and the lounge room on the other. At the end is the joint kitchen and the dining room. The house doesn’t have a very big backyard, but it has enough room for Lilly’s fish pond where she keeps her four goldfish: Bubbles, Goldilocks, Tuna and Jill.}} Category:Inactive Characters